Conversation sur la tête d'un serpent
by Simon Silverson
Summary: yaoi OroKabuto Kabuto et son maître se retrouve coincé ensemble sur la tête de Manda. L'occasion de discuter... car les révélations ne manquent pas ! dérive de l'humour vers l'angst pour les fans du pairing
1. Bored of everything

**Cette hum, hum "fic" est un délire un peu (voir très) débile. Le pairing est un de nos favoris du moment c'est à dire Oro/Kabuto... kukukukuku Dans cette introduction, vous allez apprendre la situation initale...**

1 : Bored of everything

Orochimaru s'ennuyait. Kabuto était parti faire la guerre à un quelconque village ninja mineur et son fidèle bras droit lui manquait. Orochimaru n'était pas très en forme ces derniers temps. Il sentait un étrange vague à l'âme qui l'envahissait et par moment (de plus en plus souvent en fait) il se surprenait à se désintéresser de son ex-futur-ex destruction de Konoha… D'habitude, Kabuto était là pour le distraire un peu mais cette fois non. Alors Orochimaru s'ennuyait.

« Oh zut, pensa t'il, Kabuto n'est pas mon seul serviteur pourtant. Je vais demander aux 5 du Son de me distraire… »

Aussitôt, Orochimaru les appela grâce à la marque maléfique.

Tayuya entra la première, pliée en deux à cause de la douleur :

« Orochimaru-sama, on était dans la pièce d'à côté.. »

« Je sais mais ça fait super cool d'appeler ses subordonnées en utilisant la marque maléfique ! »

Une fois que les 5 du Son furent alignés devant lui, Orochimaru leur ordonna :

« Distrayez moi. »

Kimimaro se précipita en se prenant les pieds dans son kimono :

« Maître, on peut jouer aux osselets si vous m… le désirez. »

Voyant le regard d'adoration presque folle dans les yeux de Kimimaro, Orochimaru eut très peur qu'il le touche et se dépêcha de dire :

« Kimimaro, tu es dispensé. Jirobo essaie. »

Il ne fit rien. Puis au bout d'un moment :

« Prout. »

« Mon Dieu, Jirobo t'es dégueulasse. », firent toutes les personnes sauf qui Kimimaro qui pleurnichait toujours du refus de son maître.

Quinze minutes plus tard, quand l'odeur s'était enfin dissipé, Orochimaru, Kidomaru, Tayuya et Sakon purent revenir dans la pièce.

Tayuya essaya de distraire son maître en lui jouant un peu de sa flûte. Après 3 reprises de « C'était un petit navire » joué de telle façon qu'on aurait cru entendre le crissement d'une craie sur un tableau, tous les autres eurent envie de tuer Tayuya.

Quand son tour vint Kidomaru enchaîna les cascades qui semblaient toutes tirées d'un remake à petit budget de Spiderman. Je ne parlerais pas du numéro de Sakon et Ukon qui atteignait les sommets de la goritude mais qui ne parvint toujours pas à distraire Orochimaru.

Kabuto… Il lui fallait son hypocrisie et son sadisme.

Orochimaru, et ce n'est pas son moindre défaut, est quelqu'un d'assez capricieux. Après quelques minutes à essayer de torturer un prisonnier, il décida d'aller chercher Kabuto tant pis si il ruinait ses propres plans. De toute façon qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche du village caché de l'Herbe ! Il voulait Kabuto…

Pour rendre son voyage plus rapide et son moyen de transport plus impressionnant il décida de summoner Manda, le serpent le plus terrifiant et le plus grognon de la Terre, voir même de l'Univers.

« Orochimaru qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Quoi il y a pas d'ennemis tu pourrais arrêter de me summoner pour un oui pour un non, looooooser ! Je vais aller au service d'Itachi Uchiwa si tu ne me donnes pas mes cents sacrifices ! »

Orochimaru se dit que Manda le faisait trop chier et que c'était vraiment la loose pour le super méchant de se faire insulter par son serpent. Comme il avait beaucoup de temps à perdre, il décida de rendre Manda gentil comme ça il ne serait plus jamais grognon et ne l'insulterait plus. Il plaqua un sourire Kabutien sur son visage et dit :

« Je vais tout de suite vous chercher une premier sacrifice, Manda-san. »

« Pas trop tôt. », fit Manda de sa voix aigre.

Il se hâta de prendre un cobaye encore frais et de lui faire avaler un des élixirs de gentillesse à base de tohruhonda de Kabuto. Ainsi Manda en le mangeant prendrait aussi la potion…

Le cobaye fut amené à Manda. Celui-ci alors qu'il sentait déjà l'haleine putride de l'énorme serpent qui s'apprêtait à le gober dit simplement :

« Tu es mignon le serpent. »

C'était un compliment sincère. Manda lâcha le pauvre type et dit à Orochimaru :

« Même tes sacrifices sont plus sympa que toi. Je vais épargner ce gars c'est le première fois qu'on me dit que je suis mignon. Comment t'appelles tu, petit ? »

« Je m'appelle Reninyamatobitohruhonda. »

« Je vais t'appeler Rere. Tu seras mon nouvel assistant. J'ai bouffé le dernier car il m'énervait. »

« Oui, gentil serpent. »

Orochimaru se demanda quelle tour étrange prenait sa vie. Maintenant Manda s'était entiché d'un cobaye qui avait été infecté par une gentillesse maladive. Avant que sa migraine galopante n'empire encore, il dit à Manda :

« Manda si je t'ai summoné, c'est parce que je voudrais me rendre au village de l'herbe… »

« Je suis un serpent de combat pas un cheval de course ! »

« Voyons, dit Rere, toujours arrangeant et joyeux, j'ai toujours eu envie de découvrir les paysages environnants si je n'avais pas été jeté comme un chien dans un geôle puante ! »

« C'est ça on va découvrir quelques kilomètres de caillasse d'Iwa et de sable brûlant de Suna. »

« Manda, il ne faut pas être aussi pessimiste. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est con on dirait une fille un peu niaise dans un shojo manga que j'ai lu. », dit Orochimaru.

« La ferme, le maître du monde par procuration ! Je t'interdis d'insulter mon Rere… Dis le, que Itachi Uchiwa il est plus fort que toi, dis le que tu as raté ta vie… Hein, Rere, hein ! il a raté sa vie… »

« Manda-kun, please calm yourself down ! »

« Manda, tu m'emmènes ou pas ? »

« D'accord mais tu me parles pas ! »

« Ben comment je fais pour te donner des ordres ? »

« Parle aux nuages, ducon ! »

Grâce à cette accord un peu bancale, Orochimaru put aller en bon méchant à Kusa no Kuni, c'est-à-dire sur le dos d'un serpent géant (même si il y avait toute fois un mi-niais, mi-débile sur la babine gauche de Manda).

Evidemment, il se tapèrent l'incruste en pleine bataille des ninjas du Son contre ceux de l'Herbe. Orochimaru, la discrétion incarnée, se mit à brailler : « KABUTO ! », jusqu'à ce que le blond medic nin s'extirpe d'un tas d'ennemis.

« Orochimaru-sama, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? »

« Tu viens immédiatement, Kabuto ! »

« Mais on a pas fini de détruire le village caché de l'Herbe… »

« On s'en fout de ce village de bouseux… Je veux que tu viennes alors tu viens ! »

« Note armée va se faire massacrer…. »

« Je trouverais bien d'autres pigeons à plumer ! »

Kabuto sourit (enfin son sourire s'élargit). La méthode d'Orochimaru consistait d'approcher des enfants en portant un kimono et en leur promettant du pouvoir.

« C'est bon de te revoir Kabuto. », dit-il tandis qu'il aidait son subordonné à monter avec lui sur la tête de Manda.

« Hé, nuage, je vais devoir ralentir l'allure ; faire un Oto/Kusa au pas de course m'a fatigué. Ca va sans doute prendre quelques heures… »

Il n'écoutèrent pas les protestations du chef du village de Kusa no Kuni qui protestait qu'ils auraient au moins pu prendre la peine de détruire son village décemment et que c'était une honte de n'être pas assez important pour se faire bien massacrer.


	2. Faux espoirs

**J'ai dit que c'était du délire mais ça va dériverde l'humour vers l'angst**

2 : Haute drague sur la tête de Manda

« Maître puis je vous poser une question ? »

« C'est déjà ce que tu es en train de faire, Kabuto. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous pris la peine d'interrompre la destruction de Kusa pour venir me chercher ? »

Orochimaru sourit puis répondit avec un geste royale de la main :

« Parce que telle était mon bon plaisir, voilà tout. »

Il prit une pose pour mesurer l'effet que cette réponse évasive avait eu sur sa curiosité avant de dire la vérité :

« Je ne sais pas Kabuto. Depuis quelques temps, je n'ai plus goût à rien, même à torturer les cobayes et à faire des plans machiavéliques. Tu es le seul à pouvoir me distraire un peu. Les autres font de déplorables remonte moral. Et comme je fais toujours ce que je veux… »

Le sourire de Kabuto s'élargit. Son maître avait toujours été capricieux et ce n'était pas son moindre défaut.

« En tant que medic-nin, je peux peut-être vous aider. Depuis que vous avez récupéré l'usage de vos bras, votre santé est excellente. Cela doit être un problème mental. Après plusieurs années à suivre un même but, c'est normal de ressentir un certain vague à l'âme… »

« Insinues tu que je suis vieux, Kabuto ? »

« Ce n'est absolument pas ça que je voulais dire… »

Orochimaru ne tint pas compte des dénégations de son subordonné…

« Tu as peut-être raison, Kabuto. Ca fait presque 30 ans que j'ourdis la destruction de Konoha. Mais pourtant je désire toujours autant que ce village d'imbéciles tombe. Et puis j'ai toujours été un sadique… Ce vague à l'âme n'est pas normal ! »

« Je n'ai pas fait l'option « psychologie » mais si vous me racontez votre enfance, je vais peut-être pouvoir trouver l'origine de votre trouble, Orochimaru-sama. »

« Qu'est-ce que mes jeunes années ont avoir avec ça, Kabuto ? »

« Pour l'origine des maux, il faut toujours remonter à la source, vu que votre mal n'a pas l'air des syndromes habituels… ce n'est pas la crise de la quarantaine, ni le démon de la Midi… »

« C'est peut-être le démon de Midi… », dit Orochimaru en regardant Kabuto d'un air lubrique.

Kabuto se dit que la lueur dans le regard de son maître ne pouvait être qu'un effet de son imagination.

« Je doute qu'il y ait assez de place pour que je m'allonge… nous sommes assez à l'étroit ici en fait. »

C'est vrai que la tête de Manda n'offrait pas les meilleurs conditions de conforts et qu'il y avait à peine la place pour deux hommes assis. D'ailleurs le cuisse de Kabuto était collé à celle de son maître. Le médic-nin commença à transpirer.

« Tu veux que je te fasse des confidences, Kabuto ? Mais je crains qu'il n'y est rien d'assez intéressant pour satisfaire ta curiosité. Lors de ma jeunesse à Konoha, j'étais doué, ambitieux, le chouchou de mes professeurs. Je me concentrais sur mon avenir : devenir l'être ultime. J'ai déguerpi du village dès que je n'y ai plus trouvé mon compte. »

« Pas de petite amie ? »

« Ohhhhhhh, tu entres dans les questions personnelles Kabuto… Tu as intérêt à trouver une excuse pour ta curiosité déplacée… »

_« Aurais je fait un faux pas ? »_

Kabuto s'empressa de se justifier devant le regard moqueur que son maître posait sur lui.

« Orochimaru-sama, vous avez tout : la beauté, la puissance, l'intelligence, le pouvoir… Mais vous êtes seul… »

Orochimaru rit :

« Tu me flattes, Kabuto, mais je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne. Pas plus d'amis que d'amants… Je n'ai que des subordonnés. Bien que je suis sûr que mon fidèle bras droit m'épaulerait en toutes fonctions. », rajouta t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

_« Amants ! Il a dit « amants » ? »_

« Maître est-ce que vous aimez les hommes ? »

Orochimaru poussa un rire bref :

« Pourquoi ? Tu es intéressé ? »

Kabuto cacha sa gêne derrière son exemplaire de _« Freud pour les Nuls »_ qu'il avait toujours dans sa sacoche de medic-nin :

« Vous n'avez peut-être besoin de personne… mais votre corps ? »

« Tu plaides un retour tardif de ma libido ? Pas bête, mais je me connais, moi et mes désirs… »

Il dit en détachant chacune des syllabes :

« Il n'y a personne que je désire. »

Kabuto baissa la tête, vaincu :

_« Comment j'ai pu croire qu'il… »_

« Néanmoins pour te prouver qu'il n'a rien là-dessous, je vais répondre à la question qui te brûle les lèvres… Suis-je puceau ? »

Il marqua une pose :

« La réponse est non. »

Un seul mot franchit les lèvres de Kabuto :

« Qui ? »

« Pas un mot ne franchira mes lèvres. Bien que ce ne soit pas très difficile à deviner… Et toi, Kabuto ? »

« Rien d'intéressant. J'embrassais juste les filles pour leur voler leur portefeuilles. »

En fait, Kabuto réfléchissait. Il se rappelait du chapitre 3 du _« Petit manuel du parfait traître sadique »_ que lui avait offert Orochimaru-sama ou _« Comment tirer les vers du nez de quelqu'un ? »_. Cela donnait un peu près ça : _« Si vous voulez tirer une vérité de quelqu'un, émettez une supposition très exagéré ; la personnes se hâtera de rétablir la vérité. »_

« Maître si vous avez eu un « ami »… »

« J'ai en effet eu un petit ami, Kabuto. »

« Je pensais… qu'il pouvait peut-être s'agir d'Itachi. »

Orochimaru manqua de s'étrangler.

« Tu plaisantes, Kabuto ? Itachi ? Grand Dieu, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire penser ça ? Il a la gamme d'émotion d'une huître morte ! »

« Hé bien, vous étiez ensemble à l'Akatsuki… Et je ne pense que vous n'aimez que les sadiques comme vous… »

« Kabuto, tu sauras désormais qu'Itachi n'a pas de sexualité. Un jour, alors qu'il m'avait vu faire des avances à quelqu'un, il m'a traité de « putain de bas étage » ! »

Orochimaru fait un mouvement de cheveux avec dignité.

« En plus, il est trop fort pour moi… Ses yeux me font peurrr….. »

_« Orochimaru-sama est un trouillard ! »_

« Attention, Kabuto, sourcil gauche ! »

« Hein quoi ? »

« J'ai remarqué que ton sourcil gauche se relevait quand tu pensais du mal de moi… alors attention… »

_« C'est inquiétant… Il va falloir que je m'efforce de ne penser que du bien de lui. » _

« J'ai eu un « ami » mais ce n'était qu'un amour d'enfant. Il n'y a jamais eu rien de sérieux entre nous. On avait 14, 15 ans ; on s'embrassait dans des placards. On s'est bien amusés tous les deux… Et Tsunade aussi malheureusement.

Alors qu'avec « elle »... Trois boîtes de Viagra dans mon saké, la coquine… »

_« Je ne connais qu'une personne pour faire ça… »_

« ANKO ! »

« Tu as retrouvé ton cerveau, Kabuto ? Oui c'était bien elle. Une jeune fille est amourachée de son professeur et veut perdre sa virginité alors elle invite son maître à la maison et lui propose de l'alcool bourré d'aphrodisiaque. Un conseil, Kabuto, si Anko t'invite chez elle et qu'elle te propose du « saké maison », refuse… à moins que tu veuilles passer la nuit avec elle… »

« J'ai pensé que c'était forcément un homme… »

« _Petit manuel du parfait traître sadique, leçon n7, ne jamais tirer de conclusion hâtive…_, chuchota Orochimaru à l'oreille de son subordonné, faisant écho à ses pensées. Et je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais gay. »

C'était vrai. Il ne l'avait pas dit.

« Alors qui était votre autre ami ? »

« Tu ne devineras jamais Kabuto… »

« Je n'ai même pas le droit à un petit indice ? »

« Ne me fait pas ce regard de Chat Potté (ndlr : Je sais cette comparaison est impossible), Kabuto. Tu en auras peut-être un plus tard si tu es sage. »

_« Je le découvrirais ! J'irais interroger Tsunade si il le faut ! »_

« Attention, Kabuto sourcil droit ! Quant tu le lèves, ça veut dire que tu complotes ! Tu veux vraiment le savoir à tout prix… C'est suspect ça… »

« Je suis la seul personne à vous distraire un peu. Je suis flatté de l'importance que j'ai pour vous Orochimaru-sama. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, Kabuto. Pour moi, tu fais partie des meubles. Tous les matins quand je me lève, je vois une fenêtre, un sourire hypocrite, une commode. Tous les soirs quand je me lève, une fenêtre, un sourire hypocrite, une commode. Tous les midis à l'heure du repas, une fenêtre, un plateau repas avec un sourire hypocrite par dessus, une commode. Si tu n'étais pas là, ça ferait un vide comme si la commode avait disparu. Si tu meurs, je garderais une petite touffe de tes cheveux blonds, tes petites lunettes… mais je ne pourrait pas garder ton sourire hypocrite… En fait, je te vois comme ça, un sourire hypocrite qui flotte dans les airs… Hein, mon petit chat de Chester ?

Ah j'ai la solution… Je t'empaillerais ! Il faudra que tu me fasses ton plus beau sourire avant de mourir. J'adore garder les personnes que j'ai tué avec moi. »

Il montra sa boucle d'oreille en os.

« Sarutobi-sensei sera toujours près de moi ! »

Kabuto sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos. Orochimaru-sama pouvait vraiment être effrayant des fois même si le fait de l'avoir se limer les ongles ou se pâmer devant la glace atténuait un peu son potentiel effrayant.

« Tu as peur, Kabuto ? »

_« Il ne peut vraiment pas s'empêcher de me souffler dans le cou ? »_

« Ca te répugne vraiment que je te souffle dans le cou, Kabuto ? », dit Orochimaru les lèvres à un centimètre de la peau de Kabuto.

« Vous êtes parfois effrayant, Orochimaru-sama. », dit Kabuto d'une voix blanche.

« C'est normal autrement, sinon je ne serais pas la maître et toi le bras droit, Kabuto… Pour moi, je pense, je rêve et toi tu critique ! Tu es la troisième tête du Runespoor ! »

« D'où vous sortez ça ? »

« Pendant que je n'avais pas de bras, Tayuya m'a fait la lecture de stupides livres. J'ai lu « Harry Potter » et « Alice au pays des merveilles »… Mais tu ferais bien de ne pas trop me critiquer, Kabuto parce les Runespoor coupaient souvent leur troisième tête eux-mêmes à coup de dents et il y a certain petits sourcils qui seraient beaucoup moins mignons si je décidai de les mordre. Ca serait tellement dommage que j'ai à tuer mon petit chat de Chester… Pour le coup tu mérite que je te gratte la tête… J'adore te mettre les lunettes de travers. »

_« Calme toi, Kabuto, self control, 1) tu dois te laisser faire pour que la période des lubies bizarres d'Orochimaru-sama passe. 2) Tu dois t'efforcer de ne pas lui sauter dessus, déjà que le fait qu'il t'envoies ses cheveux à la figure tout le temps et qu'il te souffle dans le cou est assez dur à supporter. 3) Ne te dis pas que parce qu'il est bi, tu as une chance 4) ne te dis surtout pas que Maître Orochimaru te drague depuis tout à l'heure et qu'il sent affreusement bon. 5) Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pris les calmants pour chevaux de Kimimaro ? 6)Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pris des cotons pour nez ? 7) Pense à l'image la moins sexy au monde… Jirobo tout nu ! »_

Une grimace de dégoût passa dans le regard de Kabuto que son maître a attrapé.

« Je te dégoûte tant que ça Kabuto ? »

_« Il ne faut pas le vexer tout de même. »_

« Je pensais juste à la torture la plus horrible, celle auquel je ne pourrais résister. »

« Laquelle ? », fait Orochimaru d'un air très intéressé.

« Voir Jirobo tout nu ! »

Orochimaru a une moue dégoûté :

« Certes, Kabuto mais je ne l'infligerais à personne je n'ai pas envie que mes cobayes meurent d'une crise cardiaque d'horreur… En fait avant que tu n'aies l'air dégoûté, tu vais une lueur étrange dans le regard… »

_« Leçon n10 du « Petit manuel du parfait traître sadique », Comment dire la vérité sans la dire et mentir sans mentir ou comment être un bon homme politique ? « Oui, mais », « Non, parce que » et bien utiliser des termes vagues, très facilement généralisable. Par exemple, on ne dit pas « Orochimaru-sama, je vous veux » mais « Orochimaru-sama… »_

« Je ne peux pas prétendre que votre présence ne me fasse rien… »

« Tu n'es pas de ceux qui laissent facilement transparaître leur émotion, Kabuto. Ca doit être important… »

_« Si il se doute de quelque chose, je suis fichu… »_

« Tu sais Kabuto, si tu écris un journal intime et que tu le caches dans un tiroir scellé, tu ferais bien de réviser les Fuuin Jutsus, surtout quand il y a un expert en sceau dans les parages… »

_« Il a lu mon journal ? »_

Orochimaru éclata de son rire le plus démoniaque :

« Kabuto, comment as-tu pu croire une seule minute que tu pourrais me séduire ? »

**Orochimaru a un apelle à faire : **

**"Arlein, je sais que tu vas lire ces lignes alors uypdate ! Tout le monde attend la suite de _Souvenirs cachés_ ! C'est l'autrice qui te parle à travers la bouche d'Oro**** (quand même quand c'est lui qui le dit ça fait plus vendeur !)**


	3. Boulevard of broken dreams

3 : Boulevard of broken dreams

_« Kabuto, comment as-tu pu croire une seule minute que tu pourrais me séduire ? »_

Et cette phrase sonnait le glas des espoirs de Kabuto.

_« Je n'aurais jamais du commencer ce journal. »_

En bon traître, Kabuto savait qu'écrire un journal était un risque énorme. Mais comment se forcer à être un traître avec des sourires faux et des mensonges stupides, alors qu'à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait littéralement. Ce n'était pas facile de vivre Orochimaru-sama qui avait l'air de draguer tout le monde alors qu'on brûlait d'un désir ardent et secret pour lui.

« Je sais ce que tu te dis, Kabuto. Tu n'aurais pas du commencer ce journal…

C'est vrai que c'était stupide de ta part mais il n'a fait que confirmer mes soupçons. Je ne suis pas stupide Kabuto et pour moi, tu es un bien piètre acteur.

J'ai eu des doutes depuis le jour que tu décris si prolixement dans ton journal alors que je n'avais même pas encore retrouvé l'usage de mes bras. En fait c'est mon passage préféré…

_Cher journal, _

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai failli faire une grosse bêtise…_

_Orochimaru-sama n'est pas du tout sensible à ma médecine et malgré tous ce que je peux lui donnés comme calmants, anti-douleurs et somnifères, il ne s'endort jamais, et se plaint sans cesse de la douleur de ses bras, ce qui rend son humeur plus exécrable que jamais. Je crois qu'il a déjà tué la moitié d'Oto no Kuni. _

_Cette fois, j'avais eu la main lourde et il avait fini par s'endormir. Je l'ai regardé un moment dormir, si beau, et si calme pour une fois._

_L'envie m'en démangeait vraiment. Les arguments pour me venait si facilement. Après tout, j'avais mis une telle dose de somnifères dans son remède cette fois qu'elle aurait pu endormir un cheval ; maintenant qu'il était endormi il le resterait sans doute longtemps. Ce n'est pas un tout petit baiser qui allait le réveiller… _

_Je me suis penché sur lui sans faire de bruit. J'ai humé l'odeur de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Ca a achevé de me convaincre._

_Mais avant même que mes lèvres touchent les siennes, j'ai été trahi. _

_Dans mon excitation, du sang avait commencé à me couler du nez. Alors que j'étais penché sur lui, un goutte est tombé sur la joue de mon maître._

_Je me suis reculé un peu attendant sa réaction. _

_D'abord rien. Puis il a sorti sa langue et a léché le sang sur sa joue. _

_Il ne dormait pas ! Il ne dormait pas ! _

_J'ai vu qu'il m'observait entre ses cils. J'ai alors pris l'air du simple médic-nin qui s'assure de la santé d'un de ses patients. Mais il faudra que je trouves une excuse pour le sang. Je vais sans doute devoir me blesser moi-même. _

_Finalement, j'ai eu une sacrée chance de ne pas l'avoir embrasser alors qu'il était parfaitement conscient. J'aurais signé mon arrêt de mort._ »

« Tu sais Kabuto ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'avais pas l'air d'un _« simple médic-nin qui s'assure de la santé d'un de ses patients »_. Tu avais l'air d'un affamé qui vient de trouver un gâteau particulièrement appétissant. En plus, je doute qu'un ninja médecin innocent hume comme ça l'odeur d'un de ses patients.

C'est drôle Kabuto, tu ne te rends pas compte quand du sang commencer à te couler du nez… »

Kabuto saisit vite l'allusion et porta la main à son nez. Il saignait vraiment un peu.

« Attends Kabuto, ne l'enlève pas. »

Et Orochimaru lécha le sang qui coulait sur la lèvre inférieur de son subordonné comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Kabuto n'en menait pas large. Quand il faisait ça, c'était presque comme si il l'embrassait. Soudain, sa vue se brouilla…

« Tiens Kabuto tu as de la buée sur tes lunettes. », fit Orochimaru d'un air faussement innocent.

Orochimaru prit les lunettes sur le nez de Kabuto et les essuya doucement avant de les lui remettre.

Kabuto était bien dérouté par l'attitude de son maître. Il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas reçu un coup de kunai dans le cœur depuis longtemps.

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas tué ? »

« Je suis plus magnanime que tu le crois Kabuto. Je vais te laisser une chance, comme j'en ai laissé une à Kimimaro. Franchement tu ne croyais que je n'étais pas au courant pour lui ? Il devrait d'ailleurs te remercier ; c'est sans doute les calmants pour chevaux que tu glissais dans sa perfusion qui lui ont permis de garder une attitude convenable en ma présence. Bien que ces pilules doivent avoir pour effet secondaire de donner un air totalement stupide aux gens. Ou alors Kimimaro a toujours l'air stupide ?

Dans tous les cas, Kabuto, je veux que ton visage soit vierge de toutes émotions quand nous rentrerons à Oto no Kuni et qu'il le reste. Autrement, seul la mort t'attend. »

_« Autant me demander de me couper une jambe et de faire des sauts périlleux... »_

Le sang qui avait commencé à couler du nez de Kabuto ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. L'espion avait toujours fait du contrôle de son corps une priorité mais là il semblait que ses émotions ait décidé de reprendre le dessus.

Il faut dire que son maître, bien qu'il prétendait vouloir son impassibilité totale, était loin de l'aider.

Tout le monde a un pêché mignon. Pour certains, c'est le chocolat, pour d'autres, la cigarette. Hé bien, pour Orochimaru, c'était le sang. Particulièrement quand il n'avait pas tué depuis quelques jours, il ressentait le besoin de lécher du sang bien frais. Et comme il ne pouvait pas lécher des cobayes ou des bouseux, Kabuto était sa victime de prédilection. Ca se passait très simplement. A n'importe quelle heure du jour, en public comme en privé, Orochimaru se glissait derrière Kabuto et lui chuchotait :

« Kabuto, ton poignet. »

Alors il se mettait à genoux et mordait son subordonné sur la veine, avant de laper à petit coup de langue le sang qui coulait entre les doigts de Kabuto. Il avait une façon tellement sensuelle de faire ça que quand Kabuto savait que son Maître n'avait pas beaucoup massacré de gens dernièrement, il glissait de lui-même quelques uns des calmants de Kimimaro dans son petit déjeuner.

Parfois c'était pire encore ; Orochimaru lui mordait aux niveaux de la bouche et lui léchait soigneusement les lèvres avant de lécher les siennes. Dans cas là, peut-être un peu à cause du manque de sang ou alors à l'odeur capiteuse des cheveux d'Orochimaru, il s'arrangeait pour s'évanouir un peu toujours dans les bras de son maître qui comprenait alors qu'il fallait arrêter de pomper tout son sang à Kabuto.

Orochimaru-sama ne se gênait pas pour faire se genre de petits trucs en public alors la rumeur qu'Orochimaru couchait avec son subordonné se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Comme le maître était intouchable, c'était Kabuto qui se faisait railler par les plus hardis des habitants d'Oto :

« Alors Kabuto-san, vous allez _voir_ Orochimaru-sama ? »

« Kabuto-san, Orochimaru-sama a demandé à vous voir _d'urgence_… »

A chaque fois qu'il entendait ce genre de réflexion, Kabuto bouillait de rage. Il aurait tellement voulu que ces rumeurs soient vrais.

C'était comme si son maître faisait tout pour user ses défenses.

Et apparemment, il continuait…

_« Il m'a demandé d'être impassible mais il est collé contre moi à m'envoyer ses cheveux en pleine figure… Je dois être impassible… Je dois être impassible… »_

« Tu n'y parviens pas, Kabuto… Le sang coule encore de ton nez, je le sens. Je sens l'odeur du sang. Et il y a toujours un peu de buée sur tes lunettes. »

« Vous me demandez l'impossible. »

Orochimaru avait cette fichue manie de parler aux gens en leur soufflant dans le cou…

« Fais l'impossible pour moi, Kabuto. »

« Laissez moi un peu d'air au moins… »

« Non, Kabuto. Car nous serons peut-être amenés à nous rapprocher et je veux être sur de toi en toute circonstance… Tu sais que je ne m'encombrerais pas d'un faible. »

« Je ne suis pas faible ! »

« Alors montre le !

Tu est bien trop orgueilleux, Kabuto. »

_« Et c'est lui qui dit ça ? »_

« Attention à ton sourcil, Kabuto…

Tu ne te rends pas compte…

Tu n'es rien. Tu n'es pas un Sannin, tu n'es pas un génie comme Itachi, tu n'es même pas un Kage, dans le monde des ninjas, tu ne vaux rien.

Pour moi tu n'es qu'un pion, certes pratique mais un pion. Un pion c'est toujours sacrifiable. Et je vais sans doute te sacrifier si tu continues à filer un aussi mauvais coton.

Je peux toujours épargner ta vie. Mais tes désirs, tes souhaits, tes ambitions de me séduire (car on ne me séduit pas Kabuto, je suis d'accord ou je ne le suis pas), tu peux leur dire… adieu ! »

Kabuto se sentit envahi par un sentiment plus fort encore que le désir qui l'avait depuis longtemps submergé. La colère…

Ainsi il n'était rien ? Il allait vendre Orochimaru à Itachi-sama ! Il allait révéler au pire ennemi de son maître tous les secrets de celui-ci ; il allait mettre le kunai pour tuer Orochimaru dans la main d'Itachi… Et son maître se mordrait les doigts de l'avoir traité ainsi !

_« Peut-être même qu'Itachi m'autorisera à finir le travail. J'embrasserais votre cadavre, maître... avant de vous achever. » _

Kabuto était sûr qu'Itachi pourrait battre son maître.

_« Orochimaru-sama… Vous êtes tellement couard. Je ne suis peut-être pas un sannin comme vous vous plaisez tant à me le rappeler mais je ne pleure pas dès que je me suis cassé un ongle ! _

_Vous m'avez sous-estimé ! Je serais celui qui vous briserais. »_

« Kabuto, tu complotes tellement et tu penses tellement de mal de moi qu'on dirait que tu tricotes des sourcils. Je sais ce que tu penses. Tu crois pouvoir me vendre à Itachi le tueur mutique ?

Je connais Itachi beaucoup mieux que toi… Il pourrait trouver la possibilité de me tuer mais ça ne fait partie de ces objectifs. Tu crois pouvoir le convaincre ? Qu'est-ce tu vas faire pour ? Vendre ton corps ? Je ne crois pas que ça l'intéresse.

C'est sur l'Akatsuki t'acceptera… mais tu n'auras pas ce que tu veux. Bonne chance pour brosser les dents de Zetsu !

Ah oui, sors toi aussi de la tête que je te sous-estime. C'est toi qui me sous-estimes. Je t'ai montré toutes mes faiblesse, tous mes défauts. J'ai gardé secrète toutes mes ruses, mes qualités. Tu me prends pour un couard, un faible ; tu ignores totalement ma véritable force. Alors que moi, je connais tout de toi : n'est-ce pas moi qui t'aies mis le _Petit manuel du parfait traître sadique _entre les mains ? Je peux deviner ce que tu penses vraiment rien qu'au mouvement de tes sourcils… »

Orochimaru avait l'air terriblement convaincant et Kabuto se débattait désespérément avec son esprit embrouillé par les vapeurs de karité.

_« Le chemin du paradis doit être enduit de karité. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est si glissant…_

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je veux le tuer !_

_Tu ne penses plutôt que tu le veux tout court ? _

_Merde, je vais pas commencer à me parler à moi-même... »_

« On approche d'Oto no Kuni et tu es toujours aussi médiocre à te contrôler. Il suffit que je m'approche près de toi pour que tu te remettes à saigner. N'essaie pas de le cacher. Je le sens. »

Orochimaru joignit le geste à la parole en se rapprochant de Kabuto, qui n'en menait déjà pas large.

_« Allez calme toi, Kabuto… Exercice de respiration ninja à utiliser pendant les tortures pour atténuer la douleur et toutes les autres choses désagréables qu'on pourrait ressentir… »_

« Exercice de respiration ninja à utiliser pendant les tortures pour atténuer la douleur et toutes les autres choses désagréables qu'on pourrait ressentir… », chuchota malicieusement Orochimaru à l'oreille de son subordonné.

_« Il veut vraiment me rendre dingue ! Quand je pense qu'il se plaignait de vague à l'âme ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi content de tourmenter quelqu'un. _

_Pourquoi prend il la peine de jouer avec moi ? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il a quand même un certain intérêt pour moi ? »_

« Pourquoi faire ça ? »

« Kabuto, tu es largement inférieur à moi mais tu es un chaton avec lequel il est amusant de jouer.

C'est tellement plaisant de te faire pressentir à quel point c'est délicieux… Ce que tu désires tant… et ce que tu n'auras jamais. »

**Annonce ! **

**J'ai commencé un forum récemment. Pour les fans de Hp et de Naruto. Un forum pour mes amies et mes connaissances.**

** Dans ce forum, il y a une partie fan club de méchants serpentins pour les fans d'Orochimaru et de Voldemort. **

**Je recherche une fan d'Orochimaru pour être modératrice de cegroupe avec une fan de Voldy (recruté ailleurs sur un autre fofo que je connais bien)**

**Voilà c'est tout ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'aimer HP juste Orochimaru et la série Naruto.**

**Si vous êtes intéressés, mettez le dans la review ou par Mp.**

**Si vous n'êtes pas intéressées, mettez moi une review quand même ! XD **


	4. My happy ending

_**4 : My happy ending**_

_"Kabuto, tu es largement inférieur à moi mais tu es un chaton avec lequel il est amusant de jouer._

_C'est tellement plaisant de te faire pressentir à quel point c'est délicieux… Ce que tu désires tant… et ce que tu n'auras jamais."_

"Tu pensais peut-être que tu arriverais à me séduire... Oui, je vois que tu y pensais.Tu as sans doute fait des tas de plans en te croyant très intelligent.

Pauvre petit chat... Depuis combien de temps tu le veux ? Peut-être depuis l'âge de huit ans quand tu m'observais m'entraîner au taijutsu, caché dans un buisson, en me fixant avec des yeux de carpes, ou de Kimimaro.

Finalement, vous avez plus de points communs qu'on pourrait le soupçonner... Vous devriez fonder un club ! On pourrait appeler ça le Club des Ratés. Ca ne serait pas loin de la vérité..."

J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de continuer à entretenir tes faux espoirs. Autrement, je me verrais dans l'obligation de te tuer. Il n'y a qu'une seul voie à suivre : celle du ninja, quitte à oublier celle des sentiments.

Je ne veux pas que l'on me veuille. Mais j'ai besoin d'un bras droit.Alors tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau, mon petit chat, et à rentrer tes griffes car je doute qu'elles soient aussi longues que mes crochets."

Kabuto se sentait étrangement vide. C'était comme si ses sentiments, toute la haine et le désir qui l'habitait avait d'hors et déjà atteints leur apogée quand Orochimaru lui avait glissé qu'il n'aurait jamais ce qu'il voulait.

D'une certaine façon, il était déjà à terre depuis longtemps...ce que faisait Orochimaru c'était appuyer sur la tête du vaincu, par pur sadisme.

_Une fois qu'il tient le point faible, il ne peut s'empêcher d'en rajouter. _

_Vous m'avez brisé le coeur ce n'est pas la peine de rajouter des coups de poignards dedans Orochimaru-sama._

Kabuto semblait avoir repris son calme.

_Je suis comme un océan déchaîné. Mes vagues qu'elles soient faîtes de haine ou de désir roule inlassablement vers Orochimaru-sama et il semble se rapprocher mais en fait, elles ne l'atteignent jamais. On a l'impression que les vagues avancent mais ce n'est qu'un leurre. Elle finisse par mourir sur le rivage._

Kabuto n'en pouvait plus. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Il n'avait même plus l'air hypocrite (c'est vous dire !).

A ce moment, une seul certitude naquit dans son esprit embrumé :

_Je ne peux peut-être pas le séduire, je ne peux peut-être pas le tuer mais je vais lui donner tort...Ce que je désire tant… et ce que je n'aurais jamais, hein ? _

_Vous allez voir Orochimaru-sama... comme je suis docile pour un raté._

Orochimaru était surpris. Il pensait que Kabuto allait complètement exploser et celui-ci semblait étrangement calme.

En fait, la décision de Kabuto était prise.

Il sourit à son maître et dit :

"Vous vous trompez sur moi, maître. Je m'en fiche pas mal de la voie du shinobi et d'être un bon bras droit pour vous.

Je vais vous embrasser, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais, je vais vous embrasser. "

"Si tu m'embrasses, je te tue."

C'était clair et net.

_Vous êtes mon dernier baiser. Vous êtes mon ange... et mon bourreau._

_Mais je suis prêt à prendre le risque..._

_A vous embrasser..._

Et il le fit.

_...Mes cinq minutes de paradis, tout le monde devrait y avoir droit..._

Malheureusement, le paradis cessa brutalement d'exister quand Orochimaru mit un violent coup de poing à Kabuto, l'éjectant de la tête de Manda.

Kabuto atterit dans un buisson.

_Un heureux hasard ? Je ne crois pas aux heureux hasard... Orochimaru-sama a dû viser..._

"Pourquoi prendre la peine de viser ?"

"Pour mieux te torturer, mon chaton."

Orochimaru sauta de la tête de Manda et atterit en souplesse devant son subordonné.

"On dit que les chats retombent toujours sur leurs pattes. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, puisque je vais te tuer ici et maintenant."

Kabuto se releva pour avoir un peu de dignité dans la mort.

_C'est la fin, mon petit Kabuto. Ta vie a été courte, trop courte mais elle a été intéressante. Tu es devenu un médic-nin parce que tu savais que c'était une spécialité peu courante et méprisée. Tu as trahi beaucoup de monde dont ton village d'adoption. Et tu as connu ton apogée en étant le bras droit d'Orochimaru, le bloody sexy criminel de classe S._

_Je ne regrette rien._

_Enfin si une chose mais je peux faire une croix dessus._

_J'aurais bien aimé vivre encore un peu..._

"Alors tu as fait tes prières, Kabuto ?", dit Orochimaru en sortant un kunai.

En regardant son maître si content de se débarasser de lui, Kabuto sentit sa colère remonter un peu.

_Puisque c'st mes derniers instants autant en profiter pour lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur...  
_"Vous pouvez dire que je suis orgueilleux mais en me tuant vous perdrez un excellent bras droit et vous n'en retrouverez pas un aussi bon de sitôt.

J'ai été votre bras droit depuis l'âge de 15 ans. Et puis que ça n'a pas d'importance maintenant, je peux vous dire que vous êtes lâche, paresseux, insupportable, orgueilleux, vaniteux, maniéré, petite nature et complètement ridicule avec vos trips "Predator" ! Tout le monde se fout de vous. Personne ne vous respecte ni à Oto, ni ailleurs. J'ai vraiment eu bien du courage pour vous supportez pendant 5 ans ! JE VOUS DETESTE !"

C'est comme si toute la rancoeur de Kabuto envers son maître était ressorti d'un coup.

_Mais il est aussi beau à tomber, puissant, intelligent, séduisant, intéressant, sadique et ses cheveux damnerait un saint... Bon ça, il faut mieux pas que je le dise. _

"C'est bon tu as fini Kabuto ?"

Kabuto baissa les yeux. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait dire d'autres. Il semblait qu'il avait épuisé son stock de truc méchants. Et ce qu'il restait été vraiment pas sortable... Oui il valait mieux qu'il garde ces "Je vous désire encore et toujours plus" au magasin ; Orochimaru l'avait déjà assez sadisé comme ça.

"It's time to die... for you, Kabuto."

_Dire que la dernière chsoe que je vais entendre est la réplique débile d'Orochimaru. _

Oubliant son courage, il ferma les yeux... Il ne voulait pas voir son maître le tuer. Il attendit le coup de kunai, qui ne vint pas. Il reçut bien quelque chose mais c'était son maître qu'il lui sauta dessus au sens propre comme au figuré.

La dernière pensée de Kabuto avant que son maître ne l'embrasse fut :

_Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Après son bonheur fut tellement grand qu'il noya ses pensées dans un blanc bienheureux, qu'on peut représenter par ce message :

_Error 404. Not found._

_Les pensées que vous cherchez sont actuellement indisponibles après un coup d'état des hormones._

§§§

Pendant ce temps où Orochimaru faisait quelque chose que nous ne décrirons pas dans les buissons de la forêt d'Oto no Kuni, Manda et Rere poirottaient :

"Franchement, Orochimaru, il ne peut jamais se contrôler ! Il n'aurait pas pu sauter son subordonnée ailleurs qu'en plein voyage.", dit Manda d'un ton revêche.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils font les messieurs ?", fit Rere d'un ton naïf.

"Tu ne veux pas le savoir... Tu ne veux vraiment pas le savoir !"

Comme Orochimaru n'avait pas l'air très pressé, Manda sortit un sachet de tête de musaraigne(c'est une sorte de pop-corn pour serpent géant) et se mit à manger en matant son invocateur et Kabuto.

"Vu que la scène de sexe de la fic a enfin commencé autant en profiter pour se restaurer en observant la nature."

"Je peux regarder la nature moi aussi ?", demanda Rere.

"C'est pas de ton âge, mon petit.C'est une vision classée X. Hein, vieux serpent ?"

Pour toute réponse, Manda faillit de prendre un kunai dans l'oeil de la part d'Orochimaru qui n'aime pas être dérangé.

"Ecoutez si vous n'avez pas fini bientôt, je me tire et je vous laisse en plan."

§§§

C'est ainsi que Orochimaru et Kabuto revinrent sur la tête de Manda après que celui-ci est menacé à 17 reprises de s'en aller.

Les facultés mentales de Kabuto lui revenait peu à peu mais il était toujours dans le flou en ce qui concernait les intentions d'Orochimaru.

_Il me dit que je n'ai aucune chance avec lui, qu'il va me tuer et finalement il se jette sur moi. _

"Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas."

Orochimaru sourit :

"Et bien c'est très simple, mon chaton. Tu étais beaucoup trop mignon pour ne pas obtenir ce que tu voulais et bien trop orgueilleux pour l'avoir trop facilement.

J'ai dit que tu faisais des plans mais j'en ai fait aussi. J'ai cherché le moyen de t'avouer tout ça en te faisant le plus souffrir possible. Finalement, j'ai choisi la méthode de cette petite conversation sur la tête d'un serpent. J'espère que tu as apprécié..."

_Son plan a diablement bien marché... Il m'a fait atteindre un niveau incroyable de souffrance psychiques. J'ai vraiment perdu la tête. J'ai montré tous mes sentiments..._

"C'était juste histoire de te montrer qui est le maître, ce que tu as un peu tendance à oublier parfois..."

"Vous êtes le plus malin Orochimaru-sama."

"Je ne vois pas de nuances de mensonges dans ton sourire. C'est bon."

"Vous avez dit que vous n'aimiez que l'on vous veuille."

"C'est vrai... et je t'aurais tué si je ne ressentais pas exatcement la même chose. Au mieux, tu aurais pu t'en tirer avec mon mépris éternel comme Kimimaro.

Dans ton journal, tu passais ton temps à te plaindre mais ça a été dur pour moi aussi. Quand je n'avait plus de bras et que tu me massais, seul la douleur m'empêchait de te demander de rester un peu. Et là encore, je serais bien resté un peu si Manda ne s'était pas mis à se plaindre."

Kabuto se sentait épuisé : ses muscles se souvenait encore de la guerre contre Kusa et il n'avait jamais ressenti d'émotion aussi forte et pensé tant de choses différentes en une seule journée.

"Je peux dormir un peu ?"

"Tu peux venir dans mes bras, mon chaton mais je te réveillerai avant Oto no Kuni sinon Kimimaro risquerait d'en mourir de jalousie."

Et Kabuto s'endormit sans savoir qu'il serait réveillé le lendemain par le cri perçant de Kimimaro venu apporter le petit-déjeuner en l'absence mystérieuse de Kabuto-san, et que ce même Kimimaro lui lancerait un regard meurtrier en voyant Orochimaru le réveiller en l'embrassant et lui disant "Le petit-déjeuner est prêt, chaton"...

Mais c'est bien sûr une autre histoire...

Qui sera raconté dans "Strangers on a tree" !

Résumé : ils se sont à peine croisé comme deux shinobis ennemis mais ce jour-là sur un arbre de la forêt de Konoha, deux anciens adversaires vont se trouver un point commun et conclure un marché... inspiré de "Strangers on a train" (c'est le titre originale de "L'inconnu du Nord Express")


End file.
